Taka No Me
by Ayacchi-san
Summary: Berawal dari perjodohan konyol yang dibuat oleh majikannya, Perona terpaksa menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki umur jauh diatasnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa masa depannya menjadi sesuram ini. Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak begitu buruk ketika Perona mulai terbiasa hidup bersama laki-laki pendiam tersebut
1. Sebuah Perjanjian

**Ringkasan**

 **Berawal dari perjodohan konyol yang dibuat oleh majikannya, Perona terpaksa menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki umur jauh diatasnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa masa depannya menjadi sesuram ini, harus menikah di usia muda dengan seseorang yang lebih cocok disebut paman. Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak begitu buruk ketika Perona mulai terbiasa hidup bersama laki-laki pendiam tersebut.**

 *****

 **Disclaimer : One PieceEiichiro Oda**

 *****

 **A/N**

 **Hai semua~ Ini adalah fanfict pertamaku. Karena aku lihat pair Mihawk X Perona sedikit, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menjadikan mereka tokoh utamaku. Aku juga menyukai pair ini meskipun tidak canon, menurutku, mereka cocok bila disandingkan meskipun aku tahu umur mereka berbeda jauh.**

 **Oh, dan fanfict ini benar-benar tidak mengambil latar belakang One Piece, maksudku, keadaannya.**

 **Disini Perona tidak memiliki kekuatan mengeluarkan hollow-hollow(Umurnya 17), Juracule Mihawk masih pendekar pedang (Umurnya 40 tahun), Gecko Moria majikan sekaligus orang tua angkat Perona, Sicihibukai adalah sebuah gabungan beberapa maskapai besar, Kumashi pelayan Perona yang sudah lama meninggal bukanlah beruang jadi, boneka beruang yang dimiliki Perona adalah boneka pemberian Kumashi, Suasananya masih zaman alias tidak modern dan Thriller Bark adalah sebuah maskapai juga.**

 **Ada banyak perubahan disini dan kuharap kalian tidak mempermasalahkannya.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 _01.Sebuah Perjanjian_

*

Perona mendesah pasrah ketika mendapati tenaganya nyaris habis untuk mengatakan, "Tidak." pada Moria, majikan sekaligus orangtua angkatnya. Mata bulat gadis itu terpejam, percuma saja. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk menolak menyetujui rencana gila Moria-sama — Panggilan Perona untuknya — Lelaki itu pasti tidak akan membatalkannya atau berniat menolak rencana itu demi Perona. Kenapa seperti itu? Ya karena semua ini menyangkut keberadaan Thriller Bark. Jika Perona menolak secara lantang maka cepat atau lambat Thriller Bark pasti akan ditutup. Dan Perona tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Namun, mengingat rencana yang 'menggunakan' dirinya kali ini membuat gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu bimbang.

Ia bahagia bila dirinya dapat berguna bagi Moria. Disisi lain, rencana ini menyangkut masa depan Perona.

Ya, rencana gila yang sedari tadi menghantui otak gadis itu adalah sebuah perjodohan.

Sejak kecil Perona tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan terlibat dalam sebuah hal konyol bernama perjodohan. Ia mengira karena Moria-sama sayang padanya maka ia bebas memilih dengan siapa nantinya ia menikah. Akan tetapi, satu takdir menghancurkan segalanya.

Thriller Bark bangkrut, Perona sangat tahu kalau Moria frustasi dengan kenyataan ini. Disaat mereka mencari jalan keluar, mereka menemukannya, tapi bukankah kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain?

Jalan tercepat ialah menyerahkan Perona untuk dinikahi oleh seseorang.

Kepada keluarga Juracule.

Keluarga itu bersedia membantu untuk membangkitkan kembali Thriller Bark dengan satu syarat, Perona yang notabenenya merupakan putri angkat Moria menikah dengan putra mereka.

Nah, inilah bagian terburuk.

Perona mau-mau saja bila yang dinikahinya itu laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya atau lebih tua dua tahun darinya, toh ia jamin hidupnya bahagia di tangan seorang 'Juracule'.

Dan sekarang, buang jauh-jauh pemikiran Juracule muda tersebut karena pada kenyataannya Perona dipaksa menikahi seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Sekitar 40 tahun!

Bayangkan saja! Mereka selisih 23 tahun!

Perona terlalu muda untuknya. Bahkan, mungkin terlalu cantik.

"GAHHH!! Kumashi, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Perona pada sebuah boneka beruang yang tengah ia genggam. Boneka beruang itu adalah pemberian seseorang, yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

"Apakah aku pasrah saja? Tapi, hei! Aku tidak pernah mengobrol sekalipun dengan Mihawk-Mihawk itu, bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyenangkan!?" Lanjut Perona. Tangan gadis itu bergerak pelan meletakkan boneka yang diberi nama yang sama dengan pemberinya. Kini Perona berjalan lambat menuju kearah jendela kamarnya berada. Wajah perempuan muda itu berubah menjadi masam, besok ia akan menikah.

Jemari lentik milik Perona terjulur memegang kaca jendela yang separuhnya tertutup oleh kain gorden.

"Kumashi, bila kau ada disini, mungkin aku bisa lebih baik." Bisiknya lemah. Lalu setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putih susu tersebut.

"Selamat datang Juracule-sama," sambut Gecko Moria seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia harus berperilaku sesopan mungkin untuk menarik perhatian putra tunggal keluarga Juracule itu. Keberlangsungan maskapai-nya berada ditangan laki-laki pendekar pedang. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kerja kerasnya hancur begitu saja karena sebuah masalah. Tapi, ia juga merasa kasihan kepada Perona, putri angkatnya yang imut itu, bagaimana perasaannya saat ini?

Moria menggelengkan kepala berusaha meredakan lamunannya. Matanya bergulir ke sosok Juracule Mihawk yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya.

Juracule Mihawk, ia adalah pemimpin maskapai Juracule saat ini, mereka — Moria dan Mihawk — saling bekerja sama sebagai anggota Shichibukai. Semula, Moria mengira ia dapat bertahan dengan membawa Thriller Bark bersamanya akan tetapi satu kejadian merusak skenario yang ditebaknya.

Seseorang, entah siapa itu, menipu Thriller Bark mentah-mentah, akibatnya mereka menanggung hutang ratusan juta. Persetan dengan orang itu, Moria mengutuknya agar masuk neraka saja.

Kembali ke sekarang, Mihawk tersenyum tipis padanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar ramah, tidak seperti anggota Shichibukai yang lain, yang kerap menyombongkan diri atas kekayaannya. Moria cukup mengenal Mihawk, laki-laki itu memiliki paras yang tidak sebanding dengan umurnya, Mihawk lumayan tampan. Ia juga ahli dalam urusan bisnis, pedang dan hampir mencakup segalanya. Tapi, diusia yang sudah memasuki kepala 4 ini Mihawk belum mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup.

Moria pernah bertanya kenapa laki-laki itu belum mempunyai seorang istri, putra tunggal Juracule itu memberikan jawaban ringan berupa, "Aku belum menemukan yang tepat, lagipula aku menikmati kehidupanku yang seperti ini."

Mihawk bukannya tidak laku, laki-laki itu justru memiliki antrean sendiri. Sudah pasti banyak yang ingin menjadi istri seorang Juracule Mihawk, bahkan, ada beberapa yang nekad melamarnya langsung. Dan ujung-ujungnya akan ditolak olehnya.

Tidak pernah terlintas dikepala Moria kalau Perona-lah yang kelak menjadi istri Mihawk.

"Silahkan duduk," Moria segera mempersilahkan Mihawk untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Kemudian dia duduk diseberangnya.

"Apa putrimu ada di rumah?" Tanya Mihawk to the point. Mata elangnya memperhatikan Moria lekat, otomatis Moria menganggukkan kepala.

"Maksudmu Perona? Ah, dia selalu di rumah dan jarang sekali bermain keluar." Jawab Moria. Telunjuk Moria terangkat keudara, bibirnya terbuka memberi perintah pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri menjaga pintu utama. Spontan pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Setelah punggung pelayan berseragam hitam putih itu benar-benar hilang, Moria menoleh pada Mihawk.

Seorang pelayan yang lain, wanita cantik berambut hitam menyajikan dua gelas teh hijau diatas meja. Wanita itu berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan Moria dan Mihawk.

Mihawk tersenyum sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian mengambil cangkir berisi cairan hangat tersebut.

"Ah, Juracule — Panggil aku Mihawk saja," Potong Mihawk.

Moria mengangguk paham.

"Mihawk, saya mohon maaf bila Perona nantinya berkelakuan kurang sopan padamu. Dia memang seperti itu, susah akrab dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Tapi dia gadis yang baik." Ujar Gecko Moria panjang lebar.

Mihawk mendengarkan perkataan Moria sambil tetap menyesap teh. Jujur, ia belum pernah melihat Perona selain dari foto-fotonya.

"Ah, Mihawk itu dia!" Seru Moria, membuat Mihawk meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja dan mengadahkan kepala.

Tampaklah figur gadis manis nan imut sedang berdiri tegap di dekat tembok. Ia memiliki rambut ikal yang digerai, mata bulat, wajah mungil dan tubuh yang sintal. Indah, itulah yang bisa mewakili perasaan Mihawk saat ini ketika melihat langsung perempuan yang merupakan calon istrinya.

Jadi, itu Perona?

"Perona kemarilah," Perintah Moria sembari memberi isyarat tangan. Gadis itu — Perona — berjalan lambat menghampiri mereka kemudian duduk disamping Moria. Yang artinya berhadapan dengan Mihawk.

Mata elang Mihawk sekilas menangkap mata bulat Perona memandangnya.

"Perona sayang, ini dia Juracule Mihawk, calon suamimu." Ujar Moria. Sontak Perona menundukkan kepala.

Mungkin ia tadi melamun, pikir Mihawk.

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu Juracule-sama." Ucap Perona gagap. Kemungkinan terbesar saat ini ialah gadis itu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Panggil aku Mihawk saja," balas Mihawk diiringi senyuman tipis. Perona merasakan tubuhnya seketika disengat listrik. Tatapan mata elang dan senyuman itu kombinasi yang tepat untuk membuat Perona berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh.

Dia mesum!

Batin Perona menuduh.

"Sepertinya, saya harus membawa Perona sekarang. Kami akan kembali sebelum malam." Ucap Mihawk. Suaranya yang khas menuntun Perona agar bangun dari kursi, Moria tertawa renyah mencairkan suasana.

Tidak lama kemudian merekapun pergi meninggalkan kediamam Gecko Moria.

Napas Perona mendadak tidak beraturan. Ia berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar berhenti memikirkan hal aneh-aneh yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak terjadi selama setengah jam ini. Perona takut bila Mihawk melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya, tapi ia bersyukur Mihawk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Situasinya sangat canggung.

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu sampai akhirnya suara Perona memecah keheningan. Ia menyanyikan lagu yang diingat olehnya, lagu Kumashi untuk dirinya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu," ucap Mihawk. Perona menoleh lambat dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja karena ini adalah laguku!"

"Kau punya liriknya?" Tanya Mihawk, sementara mata elangnya fokus pada pemandangan jalanan kota diluar sana.

"Punya, tapi aku tidak akan menyanyikannya." Ujar Perona sedikit ketus. Entah kenapa ia merasa laki-laki ini lebih lemah darinya. Ia mungkin tipe yang pasrah saja bila diinjak-injak oleh seorang perempuan.

"Oh." Ucap Mihawk.

"Hey, bisakah kau lebih cepat menyetir? Karena aku bosan duduk terus menerus!" Perona mengibaskan-ngibaskan telapak tangannya kepanasan, cuaca di sini memang tidak bersahabat.

Mana gadis itu sedang menggerai rambutnya lagi, menambah panas saja.

Mihawk melirik Perona sejenak, kemudian ia melakukan sesuatu yang Perona tidak duga. Tangan Mihawk bergerak memegangi kepalanya.

Mata bulat Perona membelalak waspada, ia bergerak gelisah.

Mihawk memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Sebelah tangan Mihawk terulur mencari sesuatu dan itu adalah sebuah ikat rambut.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Perona sedikit ketakutan. Mihawk diam saja, sambil melakukan kegiatan kecil.

Dan ternyata laki-laki itu mengikat rambut ikal Perona menjadi satu. Sehingga Perona tidak kepanasan.

Setelah selesai melakukan hal tersebut Mihawk keluar dari mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya singkat. Perona mendengus, dasar irit kata!

Ia hanya mengangguk sembari membuntuti Mihawk dari belakang.

"Pilihlah gaun bewarna putih." ucap Mihawk sedikit menoleh pada Perona. Perona perlahan terbiasa dengan sorot mata elang milik Mihawk. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan tempatnya?" Tanya Perona penasaran.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, hanya busana saja." Jawab Mihawk. Gadis itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, keluarga Juracule itu kaya sekali ya?

Mata bulat Perona menjelajahi ke sekeliling toko. Gaun-gaun disini mewah semuanya, dan ah! Perona menyunggingkan senyuman. Ada gaun yang menarik perhatianya.

Perona berjalan meninggalkan Mihawk menuju gaun itu. Ia memegang renda-renda pastel yang menghiasi permukaan pinggang. Sungguh, ini adalah gaun idamannya!

Perona masih berdiri melihat gaun itu, menilai keindahannya sekaligus mepermasalahkan warna pastel pada gaun tersebut. Dia kan harus mencari warna putih.

Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting ia suka dan cantik memakai gaun ini.

"Apa itu pilihanmu?" Tanya Mihawk tiba-tiba. Membuat Perona terlonjak karena kaget.

"Ya tapi aku tidak peduli dengan warnanya! Berapa harganya? Aku akan membelinya!" Ucap Perona tegas. Ia berjalan mendahului Mihawk namun detik selanjutnya, perkataan Mihawk membuat langkah Perona terhenti.

"Ambil saja, toko ini milikku." Perona diam tercengang, astaga ...

"Jangan bergurau, meskipun begitu aku tetap akan membayarnya."

"Baiklah, harga gaun ini 55 juta Berry."

Perona seketika merasakan nyawanya melayang entah kemana.

Mereka sudah selesai berbelanja dan sekarang hendak pulang. Tentu saja, Mihawk mengantar Perona terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu masih saja memikirkan harga gaun yang dibelinya.

Demi apa? 55 juta Berry hanya untuk sebuah gaun?!

Diam-diam Mihawk memperhatikan tingkah Perona. Gadis itu sedikit lucu dimatanya. Ia rasa, istana yang akan ditempatinya nanti penuh dengan suara Perona.

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar membuat mobil yang melaju didepan mobil Mihawk terhenti, laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahi.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Perona cemas. Ia memperhatikan jalanan dan menggigit bibirnya.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini diiringi jeritan, Mihawk tidak terlalu penasaran atas apa yang terjadi diseberang sana, tapi ia mengetahui kalau gadis disebelahnya ini benar-benar ketakutan.

"AKHH!!"

Perona memejamkan matanya, memohon didalam hati agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi.

"Sepertinya ada baku tembak didepan sana," ujar Mihawk tenang.

"A-apa??" Perona shock. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat beberapa mobil ada dibelakang mereka. Ia ingin pulang sekarang.

Mihawk menoleh juga kebelakang kemudian laki-laki itu memerintahkan Perona untuk turun dari mobil.

"Kau gila hah!? Bagaimana kalau aku tertembak!?" Pekik Perona.

"Kalau aku mati aku akan menghantuimu!"

Mihawk memutar bola matanya, itu semua luput dari penglihatan Perona yang sedang kalang kabut mendengar perintah Mihawk. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian menarik Perona bersamanya.

"Aku akan panggil supirku," ujar Mihawk.

Bunyi tembakan lagi-lagi terdengar membuat Perona menyerah dan meringkuk ketakutan. Mihawk membungkuk, menarik Perona mendekat padanya lalu memeluk gadis itu, menuntun Perona jalan bersamanya. Perlahan ketakutan Perona reda. Mereka sudah jauh dari lokasi. Bahkan suara tembakan tidak terdengar lagi oleh mereka.

Sadar bahwa posisinya berada dipelukan Mihawk saat ini, refleks Perona mendorong Mihawk.

"Dasar kau mata elang!" Jerit Perona. Mihawk tahu kalau semua ini akan terjadi oleh karena itu ia tidak oleng ataupun terkejut saat Perona mendorongnya.

"Namaku Mihawk," ujar Mihawk setengah terkekeh.

Perona terkejut mendengar kekehan dari bibir Mihawk. Apa ia gila? Suara kekehannya terdengar sangat menyeramkan namun, ada juga keindahan dibalik sana.

"Biar! Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan memanggilmu mata elang!" Tegas Perona.

Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah mobil datang menjemput mereka.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga putri saya, Mihawk." Ucap Moria seraya tersenyum. Mihawk membalas senyuman Moria dan beralih menatap Perona yang membuang wajahnya.

Gadis itu ... Manis.

"Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Perona." Ucap Mihawk dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Perona.

Perona menghela napas panjang, melihat kepergian mobil itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya.

Dan ia rasa setelah itu hidupnya akan berubah total.

•

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **A/N**

 **Bagaimana?? Huehuehue.**

 **Aku tau ini gaje parah.**

 **Tapi sayang idenya kebuang.**

 **Silahkan di review bila berkenan :D**


	2. Pernikahan

**Ringkasan**

 **Berawal dari perjodohan konyol yang dibuat oleh majikannya, Perona terpaksa menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki umur jauh diatasnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu kenapa masa depannya menjadi sesuram ini, harus menikah di usia muda dengan seseorang yang lebih cocok disebut paman. Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak begitu buruk ketika Perona mulai terbiasa hidup bersama laki-laki pendiam tersebut.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece Eiichiro Oda**

 _O2.Pernikahan_

Perona mengeliat tidak nyaman diatas ranjang. Bibirnya mengumamkan kalimat yang sama berupa usiran—Pergi Kau!— Otaknya mulai bekerja sejam yang lalu dan memberikan gadis itu gambaran hasil dari imajinasi terliarnya. Jujur, ia malas untuk beranjak dari situ, atau mungkin ia malas menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Padahal, tadi malam ia sudah bermohon dan berharap kalau nantinya ia terbangun dengan mimpi. Ya, mimpi.

Hei! siapa yang mau menikahi seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua diatasnya?!

Cinta? huweeekk!! tak ada gadis yang mau dengannya selain rela demi mendapatkan harta. Ohya, meskipun Juracule-Juracule apalah itu kaya Perona tetap saja tidak mau. Karena bagi gadis itu cinta sebenarnya nomor satu. Untuk apa hidup bersamanya jika ia tidak bahagia?

Gadis bermata bulat tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lalu dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata setelah dirasa olehnya pemandangan buram tadi menjadi jelas barulah kaki mungil perempuan itu menuruni ranjang. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan agak pusing akibat berbaring dalam keadaan sadar terlalu lama.

Menghela napas, Perona melangkah pelan menuju lemari khusus gaun yang terletak disamping sebuah cermin besar. Tangan gadis itu terjulur, membuka pintu lemari dan menatap gaun miliknya satu persatu. Kemarin, ia dibelikan gaun bewarna pastel. Gaun mahal itu Perona letakkan di bawah permukaan lemari. Dia terlalu malas untuk menggantungnya dan oh, Perona baru ingat, dia belum memandikan Kumashi kemarin. Bibir perempuan muda itu mengerucut ketika didapatinya gaun pastel pembelian Mihawk masih sama. Padahal, ia juga berharap gaun ini rusak sehingga pernikahannya dapat ditunda.

"GAHH!! Moria-sama kenapa aku harus menikahi laki-laki tersebut!?" jerit Perona frustasi. Namun, ia sangat sadar bahwa saat ini tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan.

Maka, gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan gontai masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hendak membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap menjadi pengantin sesaat lagi.

3 jam kemudian Perona sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Gaun pastel telah melekat pas di tubuh moleknya, dandanan tipis telah melapisi wajah bak boneka itu dan sekarang, Perona melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan senyum bahagia? tanya Perona heran sembari tetap melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ia terkekeh kecil, sungguh mengejutkan kalau Perona mendadak sedih. Bahkan beberapa pelayan rumah yang ditugaskan untuk me _make over_ Perona tersentak.

"Perona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis berambut oranye muncul di sebelah Perona, membuat Perona sedikit kaget.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Perona tegas.

Jauh dilubuk hati, gadis itu menyuarakan kata tidak.

Dia tersenyum tipis agar Nami—Si perempuan berambut oranye— itu tidak curiga. Pasalnya, Nami tidak segan-segan memberi tahu Moria kalau ada sedikit gerak-gerik Perona yang aneh dimatanya.

"Ohya, Perona, kurasa Mihawk itu tidak terlalu jelek," ucap Nami lagi. Tangan terampil perempuan itu bermain diatas rambut ikal Perona.

"Dia jelek! Dia bahkan LEBIH jelek dari pacarmu si pirang mesum itu!" teriak Perona yang membuat Nami refleks menutup telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku!?" setengah memekik Nami berkata. Mata bulat Perona mendelik pada Nami, ia tidak memahami perasaan temannya apa?

Akhirnya, merekapun berkelahi.

Perjalanan menuju gedung pernikahan diselimuti rasa hening. Perona tidak berniat membuka obrolan atau repot-repot mencari topik karena saat ini dia sedang dalam _mood_ kurang bagus. Biasanya, gadis itu berceloteh panjang lebar sambil sesekali tertawa kalau dalam perjalanan semacamnya. Dia tipe perempuan cerewet yang hiperaktif sehingga siapapun tahu bila suatu waktu ia mendiami mereka semua maka gadis itu dalam keadaan kurang baik.

Perona naik mobil terpisah dari Moria, mereka membentuk konvoi.

Sesampainya di gedung pernikahan. Perona tidak langsung turun dari mobil. Dia memilih untuk diam sejenak sambil melampiaskan kemarahannya pada kursi penumpang.

Lalu setelah diyakini olehnya ia sedikit membaik, gadis itu turun. Perjalanan menuju gedung ini memakan waktu 1 jam. Sehingga perempuan itu linglung ketika baru menapak kembali.

"Perona!" panggil Moria. Sontak gadis itu menoleh, Gecko Moria menghampirinya lalu menggenggam tangannya sehingga gadis itu mendapat tumpuan.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung mewah tersebut. Mereka disambut bak seleb. Moria yang sudah terbiasa hanya berjalan tanpa memerdulikan mereka sementara Perona memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. _Well,_ apa kalian berpikir dia malu? salah, dia menunduk untuk memperhatikan langkahnya agar tidak menginjak ujung gaun yang menjuntai. Jangan sampai ia terjatuh didepan orang banyak.

Selama 15 menit Perona menunggu kehadiran keluarga Mihawk bersama Moria serta kerabat-kerabatnya. Mereka berbincang mengenai Perona yang begitu cantik. Sudah tentu tanggapan Perona hanya iya terima kasih saja.

Tidak lama, sesi yang ditunggupun mulai.

Perona bersiap menaiki altar pernikahan, dimana tempat tinggi itu akan menjadi tempat Juracule Mihawk mengucapkan janjinya. Dada gadis itu bergemuruh, pandangannya blur seolah tertutupi oleh sesuatu dan ternyata benteng itu merupakan air matanya sendiri. Liquid bening tersebut ditahan Perona, ia tidak boleh menangis dihadapan banyak orang. Apalagi, dihadapan Mihawk itu. Bagaimana kalau ia merasa kasihan pada Perona lalu membatalkan perjodohan ini? Otomatis keluarga Juracule menolak juga membantu pembangunan ulang Thriller Bark. Diam-diam Perona menyisipkan secuil harapan, dengan dirinya yang seperti ini, Mihawk pasti tidak betah. Tapi, ah ujung-ujungnya sama saja ...

Mata bulat Perona refleks membulat, astaga, kenapa ia bisa melamun disaat seperti ini? Tersadarkan bahwa ia tengah berdiri diatas altar pernikahannya sendiri, Peronapun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang seorang kakek serba putih yang menjadi ahli pernikahannya. Namun, Perona melihat sosok lain tidak hanya kakek itu, calon suaminya berdiri tegap disana. Memancarkan tatapan tanpa ekspresi kepada Perona, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Karena terlalu gugup, gadis itu hampir tersandung, untunglah ia dapat menjaga keseimbangan. Ugh, seharusnya ia memakai flatshoes saja, batin Perona.

"Hadirin dimohon untuk berdiri!" Ucap si kakek dengan suara serak. Perona yang sudah berdiri tegak disamping Mihawk meringis kecil, ia harap suara Mihawk nantinya tidak seperti itu. Karena apa? Karena ia benci orangtua yang menyebalkan! Mihawk itu menyebalkan, walaupun Perona baru mengenalnya sehari. Setidaknya, itu asumsi Perona mengenai Mihawk saja.

Setelah aba-aba tersebut, seluruh hadirin berdiri. Perona melirik sekilas, tidak ada yang dikenalinya selain Moria dan kenalannya di Thriller Bark.

"Juracule Mihawk, apakah anda bersedia untuk hidup dan mencintai Gecko Perona dikala senang dan sedih sampai kematian memisahkan?" Tanya kakek itu. Perona menelan ludah, berbeda dengan Mihawk yang tampak tenang, ia menganggukkan kepala menjawab, "Saya, Juracule Mihawk bersedia."

Tiba giliran Perona, ia menatap wajah kakek tersebut lalu menarik napas.

"Apakah anda Gecko Perona bersedia untuk mencintai dan hidup bersama Juracule Mihawk dikala senang dan sedih sampai maut memisahkan?"

Jauh didalam hati kecilnya Perona berteriak menyuarakan penolakan secara gamblang, namun bibir merahnya terkunci saat ini. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun selain mengangguk dan mengatakan Aku bersedia.

Maka, detik itu juga Mihawk dan Perona terikat sah, dengan status hubungan suami istri.

Suara tangisan terus menerus itu terdengar dari kamar pengantin. Siapa saja tahu kalau tangisan itu lebih cocok dikategorikan sebagai tangisan kesedihan dibandingkan tangisan haru. Namun, kenapa seorang pengantin bersuara perempuan menangis dihari jadinya?

Semua orang tidak tahu apa yang Perona rasakan. Moria mungkin tahu, tapi dari dulu majikannya tersebut lebih mementingkan uang. Tentu saja, Perona bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Hanya sekedar asisten atau mungkin pesuruh. Meskipun Perona membawa nama Gecko dibelakangnya itu tidak mengubah sikap Moria terhadap Perona. Ia masih orang yang sama, seperti orang yang membunuh Kumashi beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu Perona masih seorang bocah ingusan yang tak mengerti masalah orang dewasa. Ia tidak begitu mengingat kronologisnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ada suatu hal yang memicu pertengkaran besar tersebut sampai pada akhirnya berujung kematian. Perona sangat terpukul, dia berharap Moria mendekam di penjara. Ya, memang kenyataannya begitu, namun disaat usaha Moria alias Thriller Bark masih berjaya, uangnya dapat menutupi, mengganti dan membuatnya dimaafkan dari segala perbuatan. Ketika uang berbicara maka semuanya beres. Saat-saat itulah Perona mulai mengerti bagaimana tidak adilnya dunia ini.

Moria kembali, ia mengetahui Perona termasuk saksi mata kejadian itu dan iapun melakukan segala cara demi membuat Perona tutup mulut. Alhasil, Perona tidak membeberkannya sampai sekarang. Gadis itu merasakan dirinya begitu jahat pada Kumashi, namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

Kumashi memanglah sangat dekat dengannya, tapi yang membiayai kehidupan Perona selama ini adalah Moria. Laki-laki itu juga baik pada Perona, apa mungkin gadis itu membalasnya dengan kejahatan sementara Perona belum melakukan sedikitpun kebaikan untuk membalas budinya?

Perona tidak pernah lupa hari dimana ia ditemukan oleh Moria, sedang menangis diantara reruntuhan bangunan yang disebabkan perang di kampung halamannya. Tanpa Moria, ia tidak mungkin bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu berharap merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi mak comblang merupakan tindakan terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan Moria selama ini. Setelah itu, ia berharap ia bisa pergi dari hidup Moria.

"Kumashi," bisik Perona lemah. Suaranya mengecil, mata bulatnya sembab akibat menangis terlalu lama, ia menatap boneka beruang pemberian Kumashi. Lalu melanjutkan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara khas mengejutkan Perona, membuat si gadis berambut ikal menoleh cepat kebelakang, matanya terbelalak saat mendapati figur Juracule Mihawk yang tinggi dan tegap berdiri dimulut pintu menatapnya heran.

 **A/N**

 **First. Aku mau ngucapin makasih** **buat _Hazel Blonde, Reisan19, Yo, Moku-chan_ dan _Chococino Brown sugar_ serta yang udah baca fict ini.**

 **Second. Aku mau kalian _review_ untuk chapter ini, saran kritik dan _flame_ bakal kuterima.**

 **Sankyu.**


End file.
